Um dia na akatsuki
by NewWorldGirlAyame
Summary: Todos os dias da akatsuki não são normais. Vamos ver um desses dias.


Dia normal na akatsuki

Um dia normal na akatsuki...

Kakuzu: HIDAAAAN!! VOCÊ ROUBOU O MEU DINHEIROOOOO!!

Hidan: NÃO FUI EU!! FOI O TOBIII!!

Kakuzu: TOBIIIIIII!! DEVOLVE O MEU DINHEIROOOOO!!

Tobi: Mas... Tobi is a good boy Ç.X

Correção: não existem dias normais na akatsuki...

Um dia qualquer na akatsuki...

Pein(chega): Que confusão é essa?

Kakuzu e Hidan: O Tobi roubou! -apontam pro dito cujo.

Pein: Como se fosse novidade e.é. Tobi, devolve o dinheiro.

Tobi: Não dá mais. Tobi gastou o dinheiro ..

Todos: o.ó

Tobi: X)

Todos: o.ó

Tobi: X)

Todos: o.ó

Tobi: X)

Todos: o.ó

Tobi: X)

Todos: O que você comprou o.ó?

Um miado sai de dentro da roupa do Tobi.

Tobi: Um vaso X).

Todos: Pra que você quer um vaso o.ó?

Tobi: Pra Tobi plantar o Zetsu-senpai nele X).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu plantado no vaso.

Zetsu: Quero fazer pipi. Ainda bem que ninguém vai ver já que estou enterrado aqui ..

O vasinho vaza um líquido amarelo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todos(vão embora): Que seja...

Kakuzu vai chorando pelo dinheiro gasto.

Tobi: Pode sair daí gatinho.

Gatinho sai da roupa.

Gatinho: Miau.

Tobi: Tobi vai te levar pro quarto X) .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara (ouvindo mp6): I'm a Barbie girl... In a Barbie world XD...

Então ele passa pelo quarto do Tobi. Nessa hora a porta abre.

Gatinho (pula e arranha a cara dele): FISHSHHIHFIFISHF X.X

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! TIRA ESSE GATO DE CIMA DE MIIIIIIIM!! X.\/

Tobi(chega e tira o gato de cima dele): Nyanko-chan feio! Muito feio!

Gatinho começa a destroçar a cara de Tobi.

Tobi: PORQUE FAZER ISSO COM TOBIII!? TOBI IS A GOOD BOYYYY!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! X.X

Konan, Pein, Kakuzo e Kisame(chegam): OQUE FOI ISSO?! UM TERREMOTO? VULCÃO?? O SASORI DE DIARRÉIA!?

Sasori(chega): Ei Ò.Ó!!

Tobi: AJUDEM TOBIII Ç.X!!

Konan (tira o gato da cara de Tobi): Aqui, aqui bichano. -olha melhor o gato - Isso aqui é uma fêmea.

Tobi: Valeu por ajudar Tobi x.x... -com a roupa toda rasgada

Kisame: Como esse ser chegou aqui?

Pein: Aposto duzentinhas que o Tobi comprou com o que sobrou o dinheiro que pegou do Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: TOBIIII Ò.Ó!!

Sasori: Bem, a gente já esperava algo assim vindo do Tobi -.-

Pein: De qualquer forma, esse gato...

Konan (interrompendo): Gata ò.ó

Pein: ...Isso seja o que for vai pra rua!

GatinhA, Konan e Tobi fazem beicinho e começam a chorar(?) berrando mais que vaca no breço.

Konan: Peinzinho-kunzinho-chanzinho Ç.Ç... Você vai deixa esta pobre alma ao relento morando em caixa de papelão molhadas pelo cão, beber leite do chão e ficar sem pelos de tão doente sendo chamado de aberração Ç.Ç? (N/A: Quantos "ão", não?)

Tobi: Deixá-la morrendo de frio, chorando na rua pedindo esmola pra se drogar e compra pircens que nem os seus e depois ser obrigada a fazer malabarismo com fogo no transito ou limpar janelas de carros Ç.X??

GatinhA: Miau Ç.Ç ??

Pein: Ç.Ç pobre gatinho...

Konan (interrompendo): GatinhA Ç.Ç

Pein (abraça a gatinha): Ela fica Ç.Ç

Todos: o.ó?!

Tobi, Konan e GatinhA fazem a festa.

Os outros vão embora.

Hidan chega.

Hidan: Oi peshe boi XD.

Tobi: Hidan-sempai, Hidan-sempai, Tobi ganhou uma gatinhA X) !!

Hidan: Ótimo. O Jashin-sama vai adorar um novo sacrifício.

Tobi: Sai pra lá!! TOBI NÃO DEIXAR VOCÊ SACRIFICAR NYANKO-CHAN Ò.X.

Hidan: Que diabo de nome é esse o.ó?

Tobi: Nyanko é o nome que Tobi dar para Nyanko-chan .X (Nyanko significa gato em outras palavras ¬¬)

Hidan: Legal... –pega a gata- bye ¬¬

GatinhA: Ç.Ç

Tobi: Ç.X Nyanko-chan Ç.X

Hidan: ¬¬

GatinhA: Ç.Ç

Tobi: Ç.X

Hidan: ¬¬

GatinhA: Ç.Ç

Tobi: Ç.X

Hidan: ¬¬

GatinhA: Ç.Ç

Tobi: Ç.X

Hidan sacrifica a pobre.

GatinhA: X.X

Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN TT.X Ç.X Y.X orz (o "o" é a cabeça, o "r" são os braços e o "z" são as pernas)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan morto pelos outros que não queriam que a gatinhA morresse.

Tobi: orz...

Konan (põe a mão no ombro dele): Calma. Ela deve estar feliz não importa onde estaja

Tobi: Nyanko-chan ser comida por Jashin... orz...

Kisame: Alguém quer ir no parque de diversões?

Tobi, Konan e Deidara: LET'S GOO XD!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tobi vê Deidara vomitar pela quinta vez na montanha russa.

Tobi: Tobi achar que esqueceu alguma coisa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu: A areia ta quentinha

Fim...


End file.
